


Wedding Bells

by rosesbloom



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesbloom/pseuds/rosesbloom
Summary: A long awaited wedding brings up a lot of old feelings. And with everyone struggling to make this day work, will they fall into old patterns?





	Wedding Bells

"Wedding bells! Wedding bells!" a-clearly-excited Fred Andrews walked into the venue where Sierra McCoy and Tom Keller were getting married, holding bags of the last things they needed for the wedding. The couple decided on a warm, sunny day in May, they had to choose a day where the citizens of Riverdale were sane enough to not kill each other or burn down the church.  
Luckily enough, chaos has died down and everyone- for the most part, were calm and okay. So when Tom Keller announced he was putting a ring on it, everyone got to work to plan the perfect wedding for the town's sheriff and ex-mayor.

"Good Morning to you too, Fred" Tom smirked, "You're getting married, man! Married! How are you feeling?" Fred patted him on the back, "Great. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her. I just hope everything will be perfect." 

"Stop worrying, Tom! Everything is going to be fine! Hey Fredrick" Alice Smith walked in with Hermione, both carrying their dresses in bags, "Veronica and Archie did a beautiful job on the decorations, and Jughead, just like FP assured, outdone himself with the food. Betty, Josie and Kevin checked the guest list a thousand times and Cheryl and Toni kept flirting the entire time and did nothing, but the intentions were there." Hermione chuckled and everyone joined in.  
"Mr. Keller?" Archie knocked lightly on the door before popping his head in, "Kevin needs to talk to you outside for a minute".  
Tom excused himself outside, which left Alice, Fred and Hermione in the room."

 

Fred wrapped an arm around Hermione as they sat down on the couch. The couple became official four months ago, after they both finalized their divorces and stopped being so stubborn about their feelings, Alice, FP and Sierra did some meddling, but they got there.  
"Okay, alright, just because you two are dating now doesn't mean you get to make me feel like a third wheel all the damn time!" Alice rolled her eyes playfully.  
"Mmhmm, you wouldn't be a third wheel if you'd just get your act together and tell FP how you feel" Hermione suggested, smirking.  
"It's complicated" Alice sighed "And I'm just- I'm just not ready to get hurt again"   
"When has he ever hurt you, Al?" 

He was right. she knew Fred was right. He never hurt her. Ever. In their teenage years she was the one always breaking his heart, he let her go so she'd have a better life, he helped her bury a body, he comforted her when he needed comforting most, he was and still is always, always there for her.  
But she was scared, she knew so many thing will tear them apart, their kids dating, his wife, her psychopath serial killer ex-husband who still has connections from prison, and many people they pissed off through the years- which was a lot. And she couldn't bare the though of losing him again. So she'd rather have him as a friend than lose him.

She was about to reply when the door opened and Tom walked back in, "hey guys, um," Tom started, a scared expression plastered on his face, the three instantly got up, "Nobody can get a hold of Sierra. She's gone" 

 

"Okay, she probably got cold feet, it's normal. It's fine, we'll get her back here in time. Don't worry." Alice reassured a distressed Tom, he was fiddling with his fingers and pacing around the room, "what if she doesn't wanna marry me! What if she finally realized she's too good to spend her life with a mess-up of a man like me! I can't live without her, Alice. I can't. I can't" He was on the verge of tears and Alice offered a genuine smile to how sweet he was being.   
"Thomas, look at me" Hermione grabbed his attention, "If I know that woman, I know that she's in love with you, that's for sure. Anything could've happened, hopefully nothing bad, but we're gonna find her"

"You heard her. So I need you to keep your shit together until we confirm to you that she's on a plane to Hawaii with a 23-year-old model who owns three beach houses and a poodle."   
"Alice!" Fred and Hermione yelled in union while Tom's eyes widened in fear, "she's joking, she's joking" they quickly reassured him. 

 

"I just got off the phone with FP, he's on the lookout for Sierra, Hermione and I will stay here and distract the guests if needed, Alice you know where to find her, right? You were friends-ish in high school." Fred said.  
"I got it, Freddie. Just don't tell the kids, no need to alarm them for, hopefully, nothing." 

 

"I've looked everywhere, Maia, Everywhere! I can't find her, I'm sorry. I..."  
"FP? What's going on?"   
"I... I'm gonna have to call you back." and with that he hung up.

"Sierra?! Sierra?!" a-wide-eyed FP Jones called a petite figure behind the dumpsters at Pop's. "Is that you?! Please be you" he pleaded as he ran over there.  
Surely enough, a smudgy-eyed, tear-stained Sierra McCoy was sitting behind the trash cans, a bottle of wine in her hand.   
"Sierra! Thank God!" she barely looked up at him, let out a loud sigh and before they both knew it, she was crying.  
"My- My mom isn't coming" she sobbed, FP patted her back trying to comfort her awkwardly, the pair weren't that close in high school. They hung around the same group and have a fair share of memories together but they're not close friends.

"She doesn't approve. She says I'm rushing into it and that Josie deserves a better step-dad" she sniffled "she doesn't know how amazing and sweet and caring Tom is and I- I just-" she cut herself off with a new wave of sobs. "We were never close when I was young but recently things were starting to- to get better and I just thought that- that maybe we'd have the relationship we never had when I was younger, but apparently not." she laughed humorlessly.

"If it makes you feel any better neither of my parents came to my wedding. I mean they were both dead but...wow I suck at this." he chuckled and she joined him. "You love each other, Sierra, and yeah It's pretty shitty of your mom to not come to her own daughter's wedding but you can't not be happy because people don't approve. It's time to give yourself what you always wanted, and if it's Tom, screw what anyone says! Take it from a guy who gave up on the love of his life because of circumstances, you don't wanna know what it feels like. Because it sucks, seeing them near everyday and not being able to hold them or kiss them. It kills you inside" She knew who he was talking about, she smiled.

"If I go back and let myself be happy, will you do the same?" Sierra asked, he smiled softly and nodded.  
She then laughed lightly "FP Jones, who knew you were so good a pep talks?" 

 

"I got her! I got the bride!" FP rushed into the room with Sierra in tow. Alice, Hermione and Fred instantly got up. "Sierra!" they said in union, Fred sighed a sigh of relief while Hermione rushed Sierra to fix her hair and make-up.  
"What? Where did you find her I looked everywhere! Everywhere!" Alice said, hands on her hips.   
"Apparently not everywhere" Fred smiled earning a playful slap on the chest from Alice.  
"I was behind Pop's. FP is great at pep talks by the way, he was so sweet." Sierra said from where she was getting her makeup done by Hermione.  
"Oh is he now?" Alice smiled softly raising an eyebrow at FP's direction, he smiled back at her and they stayed like that for a while, everyone started to cough uncomfortably. "Oh get a room!" yelled Fred causing them to blush to their hairlines.

"Hey guys I-" Tom walked into the room, "Sierra?!" he exclaimed as he saw his future wife, "You're here!" she ran into his arms and starting apologizing instantly.  
"I love you so much I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry" she said weakly.  
The four smiled at the sweet sight in front of them, Hermione leaned her head on Fred's shoulder. And Alice let herself look at FP, who was ironically looking back at her, and wondered- What If?

 

"Dear beloved, we are gathered here today to join Thomas Keller and Sierra McCoy in holy matrimony" the priest started.  
Alice looked around the church, almost everyone in Riverdale was there. Betty, Jughead, Veronica and Archie were sitting together at the front, Cheryl and Toni were cuddled together smiling at the sight before them, Alice smiled at them.

Josie was maid of honor is a beautiful light pink dress and Kevin was the best man, he was obviously trying to hold back his tears.  
She then looked to her side where her two former, and maybe recent best friends were sitting, Fred had his arm around her and they were both smiling like love struck kids.  
She turned her attention to the man next to her, with his beautiful dark brown eyes and full lips, his heart of gold and a smile that lights up a room. She smiled weakly.

"You're my best friend, the one I run to whenever anything happens to me, good or bad" Sierra started, "you're always there for me and you treat me so well. I know we had our rough patches but you're still the best thing that ever happened to me. After you Josie dear" the crowd laughed, "I love you, Tom. And I'm so excited to spend the rest of my life with you." The guests cheered as the couple kissed, Alice had tears in her eyes that were threatening to spill, she was confused for a moment that Sierra was talking about her and FP, their situations were very similar. She looked over at FP again, he had the same expression on his face- sadness and... hope, was it?  
He looked like he was thinking for a moment and then slowly intertwined their fingers and held her hand, her stomach did a back flip and a million thoughts crossed her mind. What if the kids see? What does this even mean? But instead of doing anything she held on tighter and leaned her head on his shoulder.

 

"Congrats you crazy lovebirds!" FP smiled as he hugged the newly weds, "thank you so much FP. For everything" Sierra smiled. "I'm so happy for you guys" Alice squeaked, hugging the life out of a struggling Sierra.   
"Okay, let's take a breather" FP pulled Alice off the now-grateful-bride.  
"Well we're gonna get going" FP announced. "Yeah, you have a few things to take care off" Sierra smiled knowingly at him and waved them off.

As soon as they were out of the church, Alice started talking, she knew they needed to address what happened and she wasn't gonna wait.  
"FP, we-" she was cut off by him pulling her to him and crashing his lips onto hers, she was surprised at first but then quickly managed to kiss back, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he held the back of her head. "I want this...you. All of you" he said as they broke off, she smiled at him, feeling her stomach turn in excitement, "you got it." she kissed him again, deeper this time. They were both finally happy. And they weren't gonna let go. Not this time.


End file.
